Naruto : le pouvoir de la bête
by evans16
Summary: Avec la permission de Jiraiya's Lost Student. Et si Naruto avait pris le contrôle du chakra de Kyuubi durant le mois pour les finales d l'examen Chuunin? Et si Jiraiya enseignait à Naruto plus que l'invocation. Regardez Naruto prendre le monde par la tempête avec sa puissance imparable près et so potentiel inégalé. Mais contre les menaces et les ennemis cachés, survivra-t-il?


**Naruto ne m'appartient pas. l'idée vient de Jiraiya's Lost Student qui m'a laissé utilisé son idée **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontrer la Bête**

« Incroyable...dire _qu'il a combattu dans l'épreuve préliminaire il y a deux jours et a commencé à marcher sur l'eau hier avec la moitié de son chakra scellé et son contrôle mauvais et pourtant quand son chakra est normal, il ne peut même pas réussi à convoquer un bébé crapaud ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas expulser assez chakra à la fois pour convoquer, quand il peut faire un millier de CLONES!_ » Pensa Jiraiya comme il se détourna de la belle jeune femme nageant dans le lac à côté de la clairière où Naruto s'entrainait. « _C'est peut-être le renard? Quand Kyūbi avait été entièrement scellé, il avait un meilleur contrôle du chakra. Peut-être que Kyuubi joue avec son contrôle en quelque sorte._ »

« Gaah! Un autre têtard! Qu'est-ce que je fais de mal?, s'interrogea Naruto ignorant que Jiraiya était dans l'arbre derrière lui. »

« _Peut-être que Naruto devrait rencontrer le renard? Mito a dit une fois qu'elle venait le visiter, et Kushina était dans le point qu'elle pouvait utiliser le chakra du renard._ » Kushina était autrefois connu comme le Habanero en raison de ses cheveux, et quand elle était en colère, elle commençait à émettre du chakra rouge. Seulement Minato, Jiraiya et le vieil homme Sarutobi savait que c'était réellement le renard et non certains genjutsu ou chakra de nature feu.« _Comment ces deux parvenaient à le faire, je me demande? Serait-ce parce qu'elles avaient pris le pouvoir du renard? Eh bien, ici rien ne va. Même si cela ne fonctionne pas, je vais lui apprendre l'astuce du Kagebunshin no jutsu._ »

« Naruto, que dirais-tu si je te disais qu'il y avait un moyen que tu pourrais appeler le patron des crapauds?, demanda Jiraiya en regardant vers le bas d'un arbre...qu'il était en train d'utiliser pour espio...je veux dire faire ses recherches

- Dis-le. Je ne peux pas laisser Teme me dévancer!, cria un Naruto heureux mais très fatigué. C'était un fait que Naruto détestait Sasuke, pas à cause de la formation spéciale qu'il avait obtenu de Kakashi, ou même le fait qu'il était admiré, mais pour le fait qu'on donnait tout à Sasuke, et n'avait jamais eu à travailler pour les avoir..

- Bien, suis-moi, déclara Jiraiya comme il sautait de l'arbre et commença à courir vers le fond de la zone d'entraînement, avec Naruto loin derrière, qui devait sprinter pour suivre l'homme scandaleusement plus rapide. »

Après seulement quelques minutes de course, ce qui s'était avéré être environ cinq kilomètres, au grand choc de Naruto, ils arrivèrent à un canyon assez profond.

Naruto haletait et maudissait Jiraiya pour courir si vite, tandis que Jiraiya convoquait simplement un petit crapaud gris.

« Gamata, peux-tu informer Sensei que Naruto et moi allons nous entraîner à Foster Canyon pour le reste du mois, et lui demander d'envoyer l'ANBU qui protège Naruto? »

Le crapaud hocha simplement la tête et se téléporta dans le bureau de l'Hokage, pour délivrer son message.

« Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu ressens lorsque tu as utilisé le chakra du Renard?, interrogea Jiraiya »

Les yeux de Naruto s'élargirent en état de choc. « Hum, bien ... Quand j'ai vu Sasuke tomber, je suis vraiment tombé en colère, mais quand je tentais de sauver Sasuke et Sakura de visage de serpent ... je me sentais ... Je ne sais pas ... C'était bizarre, comme si je ne me battais pas pour moi, comme si je me battais pour quelque chose de plus...

- Naruto. Nous allons au fond de ce canyon, et tu vas parler au renard, dit Jiraiya

- Pourquoi le ferais-je? Il a fait de ma vie un enfer! La seule chose à laquelle il est bon, c'est quand je me blesse, et c'est généralement sa faute de toute façon!, déclara Naruto haut et fort

- Eh bien, veux-tu rester dans ces lieux? Ce démon dans ton intestin a probablement regardé la même chose pour les soixante-dix dernières années? Tu ne sais pas, mais le renard a été scellé trois fois, et la seule fois où il est sorti, il a été immédiatement attaqué. Mets-toi dans sa position, dit Jiraiya comme si ça expliquait tout, mais tout au plus soulevait de nouvelles questions.

- Quoi! Je pensais que j'étais le seul à n'avoir jamais porté cette chose stupide!, cria Naruto.

- Naruto ... Tu n'es pas la seule personne dans le monde qui a un démon scellé à l'intérieur de soi, énonça Jiraiya Jiraiya.

- Je-je ne le suis pas?, questionna Naruto.

- Non ... En fait, c'est si commun qu'il y a un nom pour eux. Jinchuuriki, la puissance du sacrifice humain, tu as rencontré l'un d'eux. Sabaku no Gaara est un Jinchuuriki, exposa Jiraiya, un sourire triste sur son visage.

- Mais c'est le fils du Kazekage! Pourquoi aurait-il un démon scellé à l'intérieur de lui?, questionna Naruto

- La plupart des Jinchuuriki sont liés aux Kages ou à des gens importants. Dans Kumo, L'hôte du huit queues est un homme du nom de Killer Bee, le frère du Raikage. Il y a un autre hôte dans Kumo, une femme blonde, je ne sais pas son nom ou la bête qu'elle contient... Je vais être honnête, la seule raison pour laquelle je sais à son sujet est parce qu'elle m'a pris la lorgnant, dit Jiraiya un sourire pervers stupide sur son visage.

- Je parie qu'elle t'a battu jusqu'au sang?, ria Naruto.

- En fait, elle m'a demandé de signer son livre et de ne pas l'utiliser dans un de mes livres, dit Jiraiya

- Quoi? Il y a en fait une fille qui lit tes livres?, demanda Naruto

- Tais-toi Gaki! Nous dévions du sujet. C'est ton devoir en tant que Jinchuuriki d'être au moins en mesure d'utiliser ta malédiction, dit Jiraiya sérieusement.

- Je ne veux toujours pas. Si ce n'est pas mon propre pouvoir, alors je ne veux pas l'avoir, déclara Naruto catégoriquement.

- Naruto, par cette logique, tu ne pourrais pas utiliser un Kunai ou une épée ou un shuriken ou un senbon, expliqua Jiraiya

- Hein? Pourquoi dites-vous cela?, demanda un Naruto confus confus

- C'est simple. Ce démon scellé dans ton intestin n'est rien qu'un outil. S'il est utilisé mal, il peut te tuer, si tu n'apprends pas à l'utiliser, il peut et te tuer et tuer tout le monde autour de toi, et c'est l'un des meilleurs atout ici. » Voyant la confusion de Naruto, Jiraiya se frappa le front et élabora.« to démon peut te guérir. Si tu apprends à maîtriser son chakra, tu peux prendre n'importe quoi comme un coup fatal et continuer à te battre. Imaginez ça, un Hokage qui peut prendre n'importe quel coup dans la foulée et toujours sortir victorieux à la fin. »

« _Bon Dieu, ce gamin est plus têtu que son vieil homme et sa mère ... Minato, Kushina, que dois-je faire pour que votre fils comprenne?_ » pensa Jiraiya

« Alors ... C'est juste un outil? Comme un kunai ou une épée?, questionna Naruto. Je ne pourrais tout simplement pas toujours l'utiliser à moins d'en avoir vraiment besoin ... »

« _Eh bien ... C'était facile ... Je vais devoir me souvenir de juste rapporter tout à lui étant Hokage à partir de maintenant..._ », pensa Jiraiya. « Oui, mais un outil beaucoup plus robuste et puissant. Et comme toute arme, Tu dois apprendre à l'utiliser, et contrairement à d'autres armes, tu devras gagner le droit d'utiliser cet outil.

- Alors ... Comment puis-je m'y prendre?, demanda Naruto.

- Quand j'ai rencontré Killer Bee, il a dit qu'il avait un lien mental avec sa bête. Aussi, il a été dit que Yagura, le quatrième Mizukage, avait un tel contrôle sur sa bête qu'il pouvait transformer entièrement en elle, déclara Jiraiya, plus pour lui. Je suppose que tu pourrais être en mesure de voyager dans le sceau et lui parler, à tout le moins, tu pourrais lui demander d'utiliser son chakra quand tu le veux. Mais avant ça, tu devras avoir la clé du sceau. » Il fit des mudras et cria. « Kuchiyose no jutsu! ». un crapaud apparut devant Jiraiya qui se tourna vers Naruto. Il s'agissait d'un crapaud qui était noir et orange avec des marques sombres autour des yeux, de la bouche et une marque circulaire juste en-dessous de cette dernière. « J'ai besoin que tu signes la clé.

- Quel clé? »

Pour toute réponse, l'abdomen du crapaud s'étendit jusqu'à révéler un rouleau. Sur ce rouleau se trouvait un énorme sceau. Le vieil homme lui donna les instructions pour que la clé marche. La première partie était simple mais la deuxième partie consistait pour Gerotora à être avalé par Naruto. C'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir pour Naruto.

« Tu n'auras plus qu'à mettre la clé sur le sceau et ce sera bon. Mais d'abord, il faut que tu rencontres Kyubi.

- Et je peux le faire comment?, demanda Naruto

- Comme ça!, cria Jiraiya en poussant Naruto par dessus le bord du canyon massif. Jiraiya suivit après son étudiant blond, prêt à l'attraper quand il serait finalement entré dans le sceau ... Ou du moins avant de toucher le sol.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto était paniqué. « Putain! Comment est-ce censé m'aider?, s'interrogea Naruto quand il sentit une force le tirer à l'arrière de son esprit et tout devint noir. Il fut ensuite rattrapé rapidement par Jiraiya, et fut conduit au fond du canyon.

-Dans le Sceau-

« Où suis-je? Comment ai-je atterrit dans un égout?, demanda Naruto comme il regardait dans les alentours, il vit que l'une des extrémités de l'égout était clair et l'autre était sombre, il décida d'aller vers la lumière.

« Je jure Ero-sennin, si je suis mort, je vais te hanter pour le reste de ta vie!"

**- Je peux aider avec ça, ** sortit une voix profonde venant de l'endroit où naruto se dirigeait. **Mais d'abord, je crois que nous avons beaucoup à discuter**** »**

Naruto marchait devant une grande porte, de 50 mètres de hauts. Derrière la porte, deux énormes yeux rouges sang et des oreilles oranges étaient visibles.

« Tu es Kyuubi?

**- Non, je suis le lapin de Pâques ... Sans blague, je suis Kyubi! Maintenant qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je déteste parler aux humains, alors on va la faire rapide avant que je choisisse de te manger!**

**- **Mon sensei m'a envoyé ici pour que je puisse créer un lien avec toi et peut-être demander l'utilisation d'une partie de ton chakra. Mais j'ai une autre raison de vouloir te parler, dit Naruto avec confidence et honnêteté ce qui choqua l'entité de chakra.

- **Hahahaha, Et qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? Selon les questions, je pourrais te laisser utiliser une partie de mon chakra.**

**- **Eh bien, j'ai quelques questions. Ma première est, pourquoi mon esprit ressemble à un égout, la seconde est pourquoi as-tu attaqué le village la nuit que je suis né et la troisième, qui étaient tes autres hôtes et quatre. .. En dehors de te laisser partir, que puis-je faire pour te rendre plus confortable pendant que tu es ici?

**- ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ton esprit est un égout, c'est peut-être en raison de ton état d'esprit. J'étais contrôlé quand j'ai attaqué le village, je refuse d'aller plus loin dans les détails. Mon premier hôte était la personne qui m'a d'abord scellé, la femme d'Hashirama Senju. Je crois que son nom était Mito. La deuxième était une femme nommée Kushina. Elle te ressemble beaucoup, tempérament de feu, son compagnon voulait être Hokage. Ensuite, il y a toi. Maintenant, si tu veux vraiment faire ma vie à l'intérieur de ce sceau plus agréable, tu pourrais me donner accès à tes sens, je suis fatigué de vivre coupée du monde, tu pourrais également changer la taille de cette cage, il peut sembler grand pour toi, mais je peux à peine bouger dans cet endroit, **déclara un beaucoup plus calme et plus convivial Kyuubi.

- Je peux le faire comment?, Questionna Naruto, sa curiosité monté en flèche par le Kyuubi soudainement pas si terrifiant que ça.

- **C'est ton esprit, kit. Ma meilleure supposition est que si tu te concentres assez dur, tu peux ********déplacer ces choses par ta volonté.**** »**

Naruto ferma les yeux et à peine une seconde plus tard, une impulsion déchira son esprit, déchiquetant tout sur son passage. Puis une deuxième impulsion passa par son esprit, le transformant en une grotte géante avec une douzaine de portes des deux côtés et un petit chemin à l'arrière de la grotte avec un grand panneau de sortie clignotante au-dessus. Ensuite, la cage de Kyuubi s'élargit dans toutes les directions, formant une grande vallée verdoyante, entourée de tous les côtés par des montagnes et bien sûr la grande porte qui faisait le sceau.

Kyuubi était choqué, non seulement c'était beau, mais c'était aussi brillant. Avec des montagnes de tous les côtés, il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression qu'il était encore pris au piège, il sentais très bien l'herbe sur ses pattes, il y avait un arbre massif dans le dos qui serait grand pour faire la sieste en dessous.

C'est à ce moment que Kyubi le sentit. Il pouvait sentir tout ce passait autour de Naruto, la mise en place d'un camp, un petit renard regardait Naruto de loin, quelque part, une blonde avec une forte poitrine perdait beaucoup d'argent, un serpent épluchait une orange, un épouvantail créait beaucoup de foudre et un homme avec une coupe au bol faisait en quelque sorte des pompes avec son menton.

« Wow. C'était plus facile que je ne le pensais, dit Naruto

**- Tu t'es prouvé à moi Kit. Je vais te donner un cadeau, mais d'abord, je dois te parler de mes origines.**

- Kit?, demanda Naruto

**- Tu viens de faire pour moi plus que n'importe quel humain depuis l'homme qui m'a créé. Tu vois, les neuf Bijuu sont tous à l'origine un seul être. Une bête puissante comme jamais qui a créé les océans et les continents. C'était le Juubi. Elle n'avait pas d'émotions, pas de pensées, c'était juste une masse gigantesque d'énergie incommensurable. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit scellé dans un seul homme. Sur son lit de mort, il a relâché le Juubi, séparé sa puissance de son corps et l'a utilisé pour créer les neuf Bijuu. Chacun de nous a une puissance de la grande bête. La mienne est ma capacité à exploiter l'énergie naturelle et de le convertir, donc je ne peux jamais manquer d'énergie. mon dernier hôte avait gagné assez de mon respect pour utiliser un peu moins d'une queue de mon pouvoir. Toi en revanche a tout gagné... Je te donne un contrôle complet et sans restriction de toutes mes forces. Et mon vrai nom Kit, est Kurama. »**

* * *

**Chapitre fini. dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. je voulais prévenir que les deux premiers chapitres seront assez semblables avec ceux de Jiraiya's Lost Student. Après, l'histoire va bifurquer**

**laissez des reviews. ça fait toujours plaisir**

**à la prochaine! **


End file.
